Cross My Heart and Hope to Die
by demoniccontract
Summary: In life, everyone knows the feelings of deja vu, oddly placed memories of things you've never experienced, reoccurring dreams or nightmares, phobias that we can't explain. Ciel, working as a nurse in London, is no exception to this. Especially when he comes across a guy who had taken particular interest in him.
1. Chapter 1

The distant sound of chatting. Dinging of glass cups and plates with some clinking of silverware. Soft music barely audible. Unfamiliar faces in a sea of people in seats or walking around. Outside this dismal cafe a storm was clashing. The rain poured down with soft pitter patters on the window, sometimes hitting harder, other times slowing down with the wind. The sky was dark and made everything seem grey and unrealistic, like a painting done in dark shades. Every so often a bright flash of lighting would break through the dark, followed quickly by a roaring thunder crashing down on the earth.

A bored expression and blue eyes that resembled the look of the weather outside, Ciel sat at his usual booth, staring out the window. On days like this, not very many people came by and the ones who did were often in a hurry to get out of the rain. He didn't pay attention to faces, mostly what they were doing. He liked to think about where they were going and what they may be doing.

He often came to this small cafe, so much so that the workers and the owner knew him well enough to call him by name. They knew what he liked, too, so he didn't have to speak when he walked in. He could take his seat and they would bring his usual tea to him. It was always strong black tea.

This was something he did almost every day. His normal routine consisted getting up, getting dressed, going to the cafe for a while, then heading to work. On the days he didn't work, he'd stay at the cafe for hours in silence, listening to the sounds around him and watching the people outside. This was one of those days. He was given the day off and so he'd gotten himself ready and headed to his normal home away from home.

No one ever bothered him, so he was comfortable sitting there. Every once in awhile one of the waiters or waitresses would come over to get him fresh tea, say a quick hello or comment on the weather, then leave again. It was peaceful, for the most part. It was relaxing to him.

Occasionally he'd bring a book to read to pass time. It helped, especially on days he didn't work. There had been more than one time he'd started a book and finished it in the time he sat at the cafe.

As he stared out the window, he was beginning to think he should have brought a book. Today was a slow day and he wanted something to pass time, but had nothing with him. All he could do was stare out the window and watch the rain and people.

At some point, a man had stopped for a moment, noticing how Ciel was staring blankly out. He barely paid notice to the guy, it happens from time to time and all he can do about it was look away from them. And that's what he did to this guy. It seemed to work. He continued on his path again and Ciel was able to sit and stare outside more.

"Excuse me," the voice of someone he didn't know spoke out to him. "Is anyone sitting with you?"

Taken from his thoughts, he was forced to tear his gaze from the outside world and look at the person. It was the man from outside just a moment before. Now that he was inside, Ciel was able to better see his features. He had dark black hair, almost an impossible shade, honey-red eyes, as well as a charming and kind smile. There was something about him that he thought he could almost trust.

He shook his head, not replying with words.

"Would you mind if I sat here?"

A moment of thought on that. He didn't know if wanted some stranger sitting with him. Although, it would be a nice change on how the day was going. In the end, he allowed the new man to sit across from him. As he sat down, he kept his eyes on Ciel and in turn, Ciel kept his eyes on him.

"I'm Sebastian." the man introduced, "Sebastian Michaelis."

"Ciel Phantomhive." was the reply he got from the quiet voice of a reclusive person.

For a moment, it seemed like Sebastian was contemplating how to respond and where it might get him or what might happen.

"That's a really nice name."

Ciel didn't have anything to say in return, so he gave a small nod to show thanks and looked out the window again, completely aware of eyes lingering on him. It was a disturbing feeling, but with the warm eyes of the stranger, it was also oddly comforting. He tried not to act different then he had been. He didn't want this guy to know that there was a pit of nervousness stuck in his stomach.

"I apologize if I intruded on something. I just noticed the sad look in your eyes and thought you might want someone to talk to."

It wasn't exactly a nice thing to say to someone, but Ciel knew it was true. He probably did have a constant sad expression or sad mood to his eyes. He chose not to look at Sebastian. He wondered if this stranger was determined to talk to him or if he would leave if nothing was said to him. He wasn't even sure which one he wanted.

"But," Sebastian started and out of the corner of his eye, Ciel could see a smile tugging at his lips, "Your eyes are rather lovely as well."

Now that was flirting. He took his eyes off the wet streets and looked back at Sebastian. It was like turning his sights from winter to spring. The dark outside looked cold and dead, but when he looked at this complete stranger, he could feel warmness wash over him, an alive sensation. In connecting eyes, he became overly aware of his heartbeat and where his hands were resting, even of how he was sitting. The noises around him seemed to go silent. There was something so familiar about this face he didn't recognize. He felt like maybe, in some way, he knew him.

A warm hand slid over his own. His heart skipped. A shiver ran down his spine and he found himself completely unable to turn his gaze away from the stranger across the table, with his smile and eyes that held a compassion he'd only seen in the eyes of people who deeply love another person.

He wasn't sure what to think about the situation, his mind seemed to go blank, a clean slate replacing what should have been thoughts to act in some way, no matter the way. He couldn't get his voice to work and his muscles were frozen.

"Ciel," there was familiarity in the way he spoke the name, there was something in his voice that could only be described as deep affection. "Would you go on a date with me?"

"No." his voice sounded for him. He didn't even have to think over it.

He was finally able to pull his hand away, leaning back in his seat and away from the stranger across from him. He had enough sense in him to deny a date request from someone he'd literally just met and who had been rather creepily flirting with him. Not enough charm in the world would get him to say yes to that.

But, there was still something in his heart that ached at the sight of disappointment on the man's face. He tried not to pay much attention to it as he got his wallet out, set the money to pay for his drinks on the table, put the wallet away, then stood.

"Sorry, I've got to go." he said quickly, turning and walking away, leaving the cafe completely.

He didn't even look back as he left the building and headed down the street to go back to his apartment. He was done interacting with people for the day. He'd just go back to his flat and find whatever to do. He'd probably end up reading and doing nothing else for the day.

The next morning came with an alarm in the ear as usual. He had to work today. He got up and got dressed his work uniform: scrubs that had different types of wild animals on them. Working as pediatrics nurse, he had to wear family friendly scrubs that wouldn't stress the kids out and didn't look like a prison uniform, he had a white long sleeved shirt on under it. His name tag was tucked in the front pocket of the shirt, he'd put it on when he actually had to be at work.

Getting on his pure white shoes, he grabbed his wallet and left the flat, locking it behind him. It was one of those days where he didn't have to be at the doctor's office he worked at for several hours still, so he was able to go to the cafe before work.

It was still a little rainy outside with light colored clouds lingering in the skies above. No rain really dropped onto the ground, none that came from the sky, at least. The water dripped from gutters and from roofs. There were puddles on the concrete below his feet and the chilled air caused a few bumps to pop up on his arms.

The warm sanctuary of the cafe was welcomed to him. The smells of coffee hitting his nose brilliantly. The workers here had seem him in his uniform many times, but he didn't think it actually hit them what he did. He waved to the owner, who seemed to be working that day, and took his normal seat at the booth.

It was rather peaceful both inside the cafe and out. there weren't very many people inside and only a few passersby came outside. The day seemed to give a bit more liveliness to those who stepped outside, but still kept a lot inside. The music overhead seemed louder today, as he was actually able to hear the songs.

When a barista brought him his tea, he gave her a quiet "thank you" and sipped on the warm liquid, the same familiar taste covering his mouth. He could feel the warmth of the tea slid down to his stomach, it was refreshing in its own way. In his thoughts, he could barely hear the bell ring to alert the workers of a new customer walking in.

He could hear a slightly familiar voice ask for a black coffee, but wasn't sure who it belonged to. This was answered in only a matter of a moment. The tall and familiar face of the man who'd talked to him the day before came striding over to the table.

"Mind if I sit with you again?" he asked.

At least he was polite.

"I can't stop you, can I?"

The man sat down across from him once again. What was his name again? Oh, it was Sebastian. An easy enough name to remember. It was the same name of his childhood dog, so he shouldn't have trouble remembering it.

"Still gloomy outside, huh?" Sebastian asked, obviously trying to make conversation. His eyes were focused outside the window, not at Ciel.

With a shrug, Ciel replied, "I don't mind this kind of weather. I actually kind of like it."

"I can see where some people would like it."

He could hear the song change over them.

" _So here's another day, I spend away from you…"_

It was vaguely familiar to him, but he wasn't sure where he'd hear it before. Probably at the office. He heard a lot of songs every day there. They always had it on the popular songs stations so that the kids would feel better and relax more. After all, studies showed that people are less stressed when listening to music than when they've taken anxiety pills.

A barista came over with Sebastian's coffee, setting it down and giving him a smile. Ciel watched her for a moment before letting his own eyes fall to the tea in front of him. He could feel Sebastian's eyes watching him.

"You're a nurse?" he asked after a silent moment.

There was something different today. The day before, he seemed to be almost impatient about seeing him and dating him, but he seemed to have realized his mistake and was being polite and getting to know him. It was nice.

"Yeah. A pediatrics nurse." Ciel replied.

"Oh? I didn't picture you as the children's type."

"... _And I do want to show you I…"_

"Yeah well, I'd prefer helping children who can handle more than whiny ass adults who think they know more than those with medical degrees." he paused and gave a small smirk, "But don't tell anyone I said that."

" _Will run to you to you til I…"_

A small chuckle is what he got in return.

" _Can't stand on my own anymore I…"_

In perfect time with the song, Sebastian spoke, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

It must have been coincidence, right? He really doubted that this man who seemed like he only listened to a certain kind of music, if any at all, would have heard this song enough to know the words. His smirk had sunk off his face and all he could do was sit silently and stare at the Sebastian.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian asked, the plastered on smile falling just a little bit, his eyes filling with the worry he was trying to hide.

Ciel couldn't say anything for a short moment before finally shaking his head and muttering. "No… No nothing."

His voice sounded a little skeptical, but he nodded and said, "Okay."

They sat there mostly silent for a little bit more. Every once in awhile Sebastian would say something to start up conversation, but Ciel would give a short reply and it would be over.

Almost losing track of the time, Ciel checked his phone and realized that he should be leaving.

"I'll pay for you." Sebastian said as he reached for his wallet. "Go on."

Hardly wanting to accept it, he hesitantly nodded and gave a quick goodbye, turning away.

" _...Take me with you I start to miss you…"_

Ciel paused at the door of the cafe, glancing back to the booth where Sebastian sat alone, sipping his coffee and paying no mind to the world around.

" _Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight…"_

He could faintly hear the song disappear as he left the place, heading to the nearest bus stop, the one he took most days of the week to his job.


	2. Chapter 2

He was off again, but he welcomed it. It was his first off day in seven days. Each day that passed, he'd go to the cafe, Sebastian would soon get there as well, and they would chat while drinking tea and coffee. It was a change to his world to have someone there with him, but he grew to enjoy it.

As always, Ciel made his way to the cafe. Walking up to it, he noticed that Sebastian was standing next to the door, seemingly waiting for him. He slowed and kept his eyes on him.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he was close enough.

Sebastian hadn't seemed to be paying attention and so his eyes snapped to him quickly, almost like he was surprised. When he realized who was speaking, a smile spread across his face.

"I was waiting for you. You know, you come here every day. It's a bit redundant, don't you think?"

"I like it here."

"You need a change of scenery. Come on, let's go somewhere."

Ciel wasn't sure if he wanted to. He'd grown to look forward to going to the cafe every day and greatly enjoyed it. He glanced up at the sky. The day _was_ clear and the weather was perfect for being out and about instead of cooped up inside a building.

"Okay fine." he agreed with a sigh.

He wondered if Sebastian had pre-existing plans he'd been thinking of since the day before or if this was something he had just thought up and decided. He followed Sebastian closely while he walked with a purpose.

"Where are we going?"

"Not sure."

Well then. He seemed to have been set on some place, or you'd think with the way he was walking, but he really had no idea what they were doing. Ciel decided to not complain, though. He was already feeling like it was a good idea to not go inside the cafe. He was, for once, getting fresh air and utilizing the time he didn't have to spend at work.

In the city, there were a lot of things to do. There were parks, museums, the zoo, etc. If they didn't have anywhere particular, they'd probably stop at the closest one of the attractions that interested them.

They walked for a while in silence, nothing being brought up. They simply walked next to each other, each looking around them at everything there was. There didn't seem to be a need for words, they seemed just fine without them.

"How about the art museum?" Sebastian suggested as they stopped outside a large building.

"Okay." Ciel agreed.

They went up to the doors of the place. It was free to enter, so all they had to do was stop by the informations desk to get a pamphlet, then they were free to roam as they pleased.

The museum was large. Well, as big as you'd think an art museum is was. It had four floors, all huge in a space. Escalators took visitors up to the different floors, allowing for easier access around the building.

The first floor didn't have any exhibits. It had the large informations desk, a gift shop, and a few hanging sculptures that would keep interest of kids waiting for their parents to get pamphlets and get done talking to people.

He and Sebastian made their way up to the second floor. It was more spacious than the first floor seemed. There were couches and chairs in a small resting area and what seemed like normal wall painting going high above them. There were sections cut off by walls that organized the art. The only two sections on the second floor were Native American and Victorian times art.

Ciel wasn't sure why they were put on the same floor, but he wasn't about to complain. After all, he was a visitor in the museum, not a worker. He followed Sebastian into the Victorian era art, looking around at the hyperrealistic paintings. They creeped him out a bit, how well they were painted. It felt like he was being watched by actual people instead of oil based paints. Still, he envied the ability of the artists.

Sebastian seemed to be not-so-interested in it. He gave each painting a quick look before looking head.

"Is there something specific you're wanting to see?" Ciel asked quietly.

"I'm just wondering if they have a certain painting here."

"Would it be in this sections?"

"Yes, definitely."

There was a silent moment between them, then Ciel spoke, "You'll have to show me when you find it, then."

Sebastian gave him a nod before he continued his slow search through the paintings and sculptures.

Ciel remained silent as he walked next to him. His mind began to wonder away from the artworks, thinking about if this counted as a date or if it was friends spending time together. He supposed it would count as a date if they had mutual feelings for each other. And he didn't have feelings for him. Even if he did, he'd so rudely denied Sebastian the first time he'd asked for a date that he doubted Sebastian wanted any romantic relationship with him anymore. But it didn't matter because he didn't have romantic feelings for him. Yeah.

"There it is." Sebastian said suddenly, causing Ciel to jump slightly.

Ciel turned his attention to the painting Sebastian was looking at.

It wasn't any different from the styles of the paintings around it and it was even the same color pallets. It blended into the time period well, almost too well. It was painting in dark, depressing colors and showed two figures. One was sitting and the other was standing behind the chair. It looked like a nobleman and probably his butler.

The nobleman looked young, his legs didn't even reach the ground and butler towered over even the tall chair. The kid wore an eye patch and looked remarkably grumpy.

There was something oddly familiar about both of the figures. He had to admit, the grumpy kid looked somewhat like he did as a kid, but that was probably just a coincidence. Still, his attention was caught by the painting. There was something that drew him to it. He stepped closer to it so he could examine the brush strokes and the faces. The butler seemed amused with his life, like he'd made a deal with the noble boy about something. Something in his gut felt that it was so familiar, like the story of this painting was on the tip of his tongue.

He had taken an art class in college, thinking that might be what he wanted to do before changing his mind. Maybe in the art history, they'd talked about this painting and he just didn't remember it.

"It's an interesting painting, but it's not much different from the others around it." Ciel commented.

It seemed like Sebastian wasn't able to reply for a minute, maybe from shock or whatever reason.

"It shows a little bit of history." he finally replied.

Ciel turned away, looking at some other paintings around the area. "I suppose so."

He continued through the Victorian era paintings, glad to get out of them when the section was finished. He didn't much care for the painting style. The sculptures had been interesting, though. He was impressed on how much a slate of stone could look like an actual person and have folds like actual clothes.

The next section on the floor they were on was the traditional Japanese paintings and pottery and sculptures.

They moved through the section and went up to the next floor that had Ancient Art of the Americas and American Sculptures and Painting. After the Victorian Era art, Sebastian didn't seemed interested as much, even though Ciel was.

Ciel enjoyed art. He liked looking at the different paintings and enjoying how the artists did such profession brush strokes and was able to put together something so beautiful. He really enjoyed going to the art museum, but he mostly slept on his days off if not spend the whole day at the cafe, so he hardly got out to go.

They walked through the sections at a slow pace so they could see everything that was there, chatting about the paintings or about anything they were thinking about at the moment. It was a nice, somewhat peaceful time.

Somewhere, as they continued through the museum, Sebastian's hand had wrapped around Ciel's and his fingers had slid between his own, intertwining them.

The feeling of the larger hand around his cause his heart to beat quicker in his chest and arose a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. Still, it felt so familiar to him, like he'd felt Sebastian's hand around his own before. He shoved the feeling away and focused on continuing through the museum without putting much attention on the fact that they were holding hands.

A long time of silence between them passed as they continued walking through the museum, looking at the different art in the different sections.

"Sebastian," Ciel finally spoke, keeping his eyes on the art, "Is this…" he paused, unsure of how to word his question. "Are we on a date?"

He wasn't sure what Sebastian would answer, but somewhere in him, he wanted it to be a yes. He wanted them to be on a date.

It was crazy, or it seemed like it was to him. He had been denying any feelings he was growing for Sebastian for the past week. It was so quick to grow feelings for someone who was a complete stranger. Didn't these things normally take months? But somewhere in his heart, he knew he'd had some sort of feelings for the guy since day one. Almost like love at first sight or a lost love that he was getting back. A deja vu love feeling. _That_ was crazy.

"I'd say so, yes." Sebastian replied, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Ciel didn't reply, he simply looked forward, avoiding catching eyes with Sebastian.

Dates weren't really his thing. He'd actually never actually been on one. He'd had a few pretend dates as a kid, but not real dates. He never really cared for people, so he wouldn't actively look for someone to date.

As their walk through the museum neared an end, they started chatting more comfortably with each other. Or, at least, Ciel had been chatting more comfortably. He still couldn't quite put his finger on why he was comfortable around Sebastian, or why it felt like they'd known each other before.

"Are you hungry?" Sebastian asked while they went down the several escalators it took to get back to the bottom floor of the building.

"A bit."

"Where do you want to go eat, then?"

"I don't really care."

They went silent as they left the museum and went down the streets. It wasn't long before Sebastian stopped at a street vendor who was selling pretzels. He paid for one and handed it to Ciel.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. I had a large breakfast."

Ciel was a bit self conscious about eating when Sebastian wasn't, but he ate anyway. He wouldn't just let his money go to waste.

He seemed to recall a time deep in his memory that was similar to what was happening. Except, it seemed like he was eating something sweet from a store instead of vendor food. That was impossible, though, since he hadn't met Sebastian before recently. He must just be imagining things.

The two of them continued to walk through busy London streets while Ciel ate his pretzel. They were slowly making their way back to the cafe, where they would probably part ways for the day and head back to their homes. And that was okay with Ciel. It had been a rather good day, the first one he'd had in a long time.

By the time they got to the cafe, Ciel had long since finished the food and they had been talking about this and that, the normal things people tend to talk about. Things they like, things they don't like. Agreeing and disagreeing on things.

As they didn't know where one another lived, they had to stop outside the cafe. That seemed to be the only place they mutually knew how to get to.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. I'll be here as always."

"I look forward to it."

Sebastian made a bold move and leaned down so he could connect their lips to end the date.

Ciel took a step back to avoid, earning a surprised and slightly embarrassed look. Wow, he didn't know Sebastian could be embarrassed about anything. It seemed like he only knew how to be cocky.

"Calm yourself, speed racer." Ciel said with a smirk, moving around him. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you."


	3. Chapter 3

_A small boy, scared and alone, ran through the halls of a house that was too big for him. He didn't know all the paths yet that it took to get through the place. Flames licked the walls next to him. He could hear the sound of cracking as wood burned. He was forced to dodge falling pillars to avoid getting burned._

" _Mom! Dad!" he called out in fear, tears streaming over his cheeks._

 _No response came. He was so alone in this terrifying place. He was confused on what was happening._

" _Sebastian!" he turned to calling for his dog. He wanted someone, anyone to show up for him, but not even their butler was around._

 _He slammed through a door, feeling the hot wood under his hand burn at his skin. The room was ablaze just as everything else was. He couldn't barely make out two figures sitting in the chairs his parents always sat in. He was frozen to the spot, unable to talk or move. He was going to burn…_

 _His eyes opened to see a cage holding him. He was bruised and cut. He hurt so bad and was terrified of the masked people that came into the room. They were there again, talking and chanting. He prayed for someone to help him, he asked for anyone to come save him._

 _It all happened in an instant. A shadowy figure appear in the room. The masked people gasped, screamed, and praised the creature. It ignored them. It's glowing eyes searched the room, soon landing on him. It opened its mouth to speak…_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ciel woke to the sound of his alarm. He reached over to turn it off, making it shut up. Slowly, he sat up and let his mind wake up along with him.

Since he could remember, he was having the same dream repeatedly. Some nights, he'd be blessed with no dreams at all, but when he did dream, it was always that one. Don't most people have different dreams?

He pushed himself up off his bed, getting on some Tigger scrubs before heading to his kitchen to eat something so he could have food in stomach. He finished getting ready for the morning and grabbed his things before leaving his apartment to go to the cafe.

Every time he dreamed, he was especially tired. It was more of a nightmare and it was the only thing he could think his fear of fire came from, but it was just a dream. He'd grown so used to it. He'd never actually been in a fire or had a bad experience with fire.

At the cafe, he sat in his normal place, waiting for Sebastian to get there.

"Hey, Ciel!" he heard a voice call for him, taking him out of any thoughts he might have had.

Sebastian didn't usually come this soon and it wasn't his voice anyway, so he wasn't sure who it could be. He looked over to the see the smiling face of one of his coworkers. She was a new nurse to the place and was around the same age of him. Today, she was wearing bright pink scrubs, showing that she also had to go to work soon, and her bright blonde hair in a ponytail.

Ciel swore every time he saw her, her hair was in a different style. How many styles were there for women's hair? He didn't want to think about having long hair. It would annoy him and he wouldn't understand how to put his hair up in the different styles.

"Hey." he replied to her as she sat down across from him.

"You've got to work today, too?"

"How'd you guess?"

They got along well enough. She was bubbly and always happy whereas Ciel hardly ever showed any emotion and didn't like people very much. They were nearly complete opposites in personality, but for some reason, they got along. On days that they worked together, they would have lunch break around the same time and so they'd sit and eat together.

She always had something new to talk about, most of the time things going on in her life. She had one busy schedule, all the time. She did races, painting, photography, charity works. She was certainly doing something every minute of every day.

Ciel had noticed, though, that she seemed particularly interested in spending her breaks and free time at work with him instead of other friends of hers.

"Ciel," the oh-so familiar voice rang through his ears, causing his heart to skip a beat.

He looked over to see Sebastian standing next to the table. One glance at him showed he was angry about something. he lifted his eyes to Sebastian's. It seemed like, for a split second, the anger in his eyes caused them to flicker to something different. Something that didn't seem to be human. He was probably just seeing things.

"Hey Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" His coworker asked with a curious glance at the new mystery man.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Sebastian snapped.

It seemed like Ciel's coworker didn't catch the anger. She smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! So rude of me! I'm Lizzy. I work with Ciel."

"She was here before you, so we've been talking." Ciel added.

Sebastian didn't say anything more, he just gave Lizzy a look of pure jealousy.

Ciel didn't understand why he was so jealous. They'd been on one date, they technically weren't even dating, but Sebastian was acting like they'd been dating for years.

He glanced at the time on his phone, realizing that he really needed to leave. Sebastian had been a bit late.

"Hey, Lizzy. Go on, I'll meet you by the door, just give me a minute okay?"

She gave him a confused look, but nodded and got up.

"Alright. See you, Sebastian. It was nice meeting you." she said cheerfully as she walked past him and toward the door.

Ciel waited for her to get out of hearing rang, standing and putting some money on the table.

"What's your problem?" he asked Sebastian.

Sebastian only responded with a look at first, seemingly confused about what he meant.

"I don't like her," he finally retorted.

"She's a friend. And besides, it doesn't matter who you don't like, you don't get to chose my friends. We're not in a relationship."

The look on Sebastian's face as soon as he said that, caused him to immediately regret it. It was something like heartbreak.

Ciel sighed and looked up at him, catching his eyes. "I'm sorry, but you really don't control who I'm friends with."

With a little bit of thought, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, hugging him. He didn't know why Sebastian was acting like they'd been dating for a long time, but he didn't much care anymore. He just wanted that heartbroken look off his face.

He pulled back from Sebastian, "She's just a friend. Don't worry."

"I understand."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

With a short, lingering look, he turned and walked away from Sebastian. Lizzy was waiting outside the cafe, grinning when he stepped out.

"He seems nice." she said cheerfully.

Wow, he didn't know how someone could literally see the good in everyone.

"He is, on his good days."

"How do you know him? Is related to you or something?"

"No. He's a friend. I met him at the cafe."

She let out a small "ooooh" and smiled at him, going silent as they continued their walked to the office.

He got let off work earlier than usual, but still after dark. The sun had just set when he was let off, so he was still being forced to walk home on the dark. As he stepped outside, the chilly night air hit his face. He pulled his phone from his pocket to check it and saw the '1 new message' text pop up immediately.

'When do you get off?'

It was from Sebastian and timed for a couple hours before hand. He'd given Sebastian his number a few days ago, but he'd never texted until now. He'd almost forgotten that the man had it in the first place.

'I just got off. Why?'

He decided to linger around the area until Sebastian replied. It didn't take long until the phone buzzed in his hand.

'Meet me at the cafe and we'll go do something.'

'What if I say no?' he sent back, despite the fact that he was already heading for the cafe as he typed.

'That wouldn't be nice.' was the reply he got back

Ciel decided not to text back. He slipped his phone into his pocket and made his way to the cafe. He saw Sebastian standing there, waiting for him. He wondered if Sebastian was already there when he'd texted Ciel and had just been waiting there or if he went there after Ciel agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Ciel asked as he got within hearing range.

"I've got something planned. Just come with." Sebastian replied with a smile, offering his hand for Ciel to take. He accepted it, holding onto his hand as he followed Sebastian to wherever he was taking him.

It wasn't a very long walk and Ciel realized that he was being taken to the park. One glance and he noticed that the trees were glowing orange and smoke was bellowing into the sky. Was the park on fire? Sebastian didn't seem to notice or maybe he didn't care. As they got closer, Ciel's heart began to beat faster as fear gripped him. It got harder to breath. He began to worry that he'd have an asthma attack.

"Sebastian…" he said quietly as they approached the ever growing fire.

He could hear the crackling of it as well as people talking and he realized it wasn't a forest fire, but a bon fire. It was probably some event the city was holding or something some of Sebastian's friends were doing, but he didn't want to go any further into the park.

His hand tightened around Sebastian's and he subconsciously moved closer to him, his other hand moving on its own to grab at his arm. Every step felt like he had a ton holding him down. He could hardly move forward.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked, noticing how afraid he was getting.

"I…" Ciel started, stopping in his tracks, "I don't like fire."

"Oh? Is there a reason why?"

"Not one that I've found yet. I just don't like it."

"Okay then, change of plans. We'll go do something else."

Ciel nodded and went silent. It was a bit embarrassing to him, his fear of fire. He kept the people he was with from doing things they probably enjoy. But as they left the sight of the bonfire, he felt like he could breath again and he was calming himself down.

Sebastian seemed to go on thinking for a bit on what they could do besides that. That seemed to be his plan for the night.

They walked in silence for a while, aimlessly pacing their steps. Without anywhere to go and no suggestions, they found themselves heading toward a different part of the park. It was a more secluded place where less people went mostly for fear of dangerous wild animals.

In a silent agreement, they headed for those woods. Ducking under low branches and pushing overgrown plants out of the way, they went into it deep. Eventually, they came to a small clearing right next to a stream.

It was a decent sized stream, definitely big enough for the rushing water to be heard clearly. There were a couple of places to sit, a stump and a rock, so they sat down next to the water.

Ciel turned his eyes to the thing. He prefered water over anything else. It always calmed him. The moon was shining through the tops of the trees, causing the stream to be illuminated perfectly, moving and breathing as if it were alive. The rocks, smoothed at the bottom from the flowing water, reflected the white light with an almost glowing look to them.

The water sounded so fake, almost like a replication of moving water from a sound box. The sounds of the night bugs only added to the pretend effects. It was something that could put anyone to sleep.

"The stream is beautiful," Ciel said quietly, keeping his eyes on the stream.

There was a short time of silence before Sebastian spoke, "So are you."

The way he spoke caused a hoard of butterflies to erupt in the pit of his stomach. It was so quiet, so honest. His voice dripped affection, something close to love. He looked over at Sebastian, meeting his eyes.

It seemed like a while that they were silently just looking into each other's eyes. It was probably only a short moment before Sebastian leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. Ciel could feel his heart skip a beat and felt his cheeks heat up at the feeling of lips sliding together so perfectly.


End file.
